Conversation with the Baker's Son
by NerdsAreCool
Summary: Peeta talks to Prim about his relasonship with Katniss. Can a kid really help him in his love life? Katniss will be in the story in later chapters. T because the books aren't really K.
1. Talking with Prim

Hey! My first Hunger Games FF! YAY! RAISE THE ROOF! Now lower it and read! Takes place in CF, when Katniss hurts her ankle and is bed bound. A day when Peeta comes by and talks to Prim.

Peeta attempted to creep into the victor's house as quietly as he could. But, being him, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake. He placed the two cheese buns on the counter and was preparing for when Katniss would wake up. As he was pulling out the sketch pad and pencils, he noticed a small streak of blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, hi Prim. I just came by to see Katniss." With that, Prim let out a giggle.

"Well, obviously. You have been almost every day this week. But she's still asleep." He felt a bit embarrassed, considering the statement.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what do you wanna do while waiting for Katniss?" Peeta said.

"Why don't we talk? Even though you come over all the time, I don't know much about you." Peeta grinned at the statement.

"Okay. How should we start out Ms. Everdeen?" Prim giggled.

"How about you tell me about your life, Mr. Mellark?"

"I'd be honored." He said bowing. "Well, I'm 17, my family owns the bakery, and I was in the hunger games. Bet you didn't you that stuff, did you?" Prim laughed at his already known, bio.

"What about you and Katniss? It was to stay alive, right? The relationship?" Prim questioned. Peeta felt uncomfortable talking to a 13 year old girl about the complications of his love life.

"Uh, I don't think… You don't really need to know. When you're older, I'll let you know."

"Oh come on Peeta! I have a right to know things about my sister!" Peeta still wasn't convinced and Prim could tell.

"Okay, well I'll start. I'm guessing it was slightly for the games, but not all of it. I know you're not really getting married. Well, for real." Peeta winced as if he was in pain. Although, it was painful to hear about what was going on, even though he was fully aware of it.

"Yeah, kinda, Prim. Katniss… doesn't seem to have any interest in me. I... it's wasn't fake for me, but it was with her. I just wish she didn't have to pretend to be involved with me. If she doesn't like me, she should have to suffer." Prim let out a laugh.

"She doesn't like you? Oh please Peeta! She's crazy about you! But you know her. She just suborn. I mean, even if she never will admit, she does. And plus, what's not to like about you?" This time, it was Peeta's turn to laugh.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be so grateful towards a kid. Thanks."

"Hey! People need to give me more credit! I'm very mature for my age." Prim said proudly, jutting out her head.

"I agree. I'm gonna go see if Katniss is awake." He grabbed the cheese buns and sketch pad, and started walking up the stairs. But before he got to the top, Prim called him name and he turned around.

"Don't forget what I told you." Peeta acknowledged her with a smile and proceeded into Katniss' room.

Okay, well I'm done for now. Gonna make another chapter when Peeta is with Katniss. May switch different POVs. Please review, yet no flames. Okay until then, peace.


	2. Talking with Katniss

Hey! Chapter 2! DID YOU SEE THE NEW HUNGER GAMES TRAILER? I DID! I SCREAMED! Lol. As for the Super bowl, I'm cheering for the giants. I really don't know the difference, I just picked randomly. I really have no interest in football, let alone sports. IM ALL FOR THE PUPPY BOWL! OH YEAH! So here is chapter 2, and uh yeah here!

Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games. If I did, Madge would be in the movie!

Peeta's POV

I cracked the door open to only see Katniss still sound asleep on her bed. I walked in and placed the sketch pad and cheese buns on her night stand. I attempted to creep out, but, too late.

"Peeta?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. Sorry I kept you waiting." She said getting into a sitting position.

I smiled and sat in the chair next to her bed, grabbing the sketch pad and gesturing the cheese buns. She gave a slight nod and picked one up.

"So, what should be start on?" I questioned.

"How about wolfberries?" I give a slight nod of my head.

"Okay, well they are about this big", she said, spreading her pointer finger and thumb apart, "and they're red."

I started the outline of the berry. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, as always. She constantly watched me when I drew, but I didn't mind.

Katniss' POV

I munched on my cheese bun as Peeta drew. It was amazing how concentrated he looked. It's almost if the world around him is gone. I sometimes feel the same way when hunting. Yet it still had a particular different look.

He slowly shaded the berries red and showed the picture to me for approval. It was a marvelous picture. Very lifelike.

"Perfect. You sure you've never seen them before? It's very well detailed." He smiled at my praise.

"I'm sure. I don't go out into the forest like you do. And thanks." There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, what did when you were waiting for me to wake up?" I ask, just trying to make small talk. Although, the question seems to throw him off.

"What? Oh I was just talking to Prim. She's very nice. She seems almost like my little sister." He said.

"Yeah. She's one of the nicest people I know. What were you talking about?"

"Uhh… Just talking. Small talk, really. Just trying to pass the time." I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. But before I could press him, he spoke up.

"Well I guess I'll get going, now. See you later, Katniss. Feel better."

"Peeta, what were you two talking about." He sighed in defeat.

"Katniss, I'll tell you. Once you come to your senses." And just like that, he was gone.

_Once I come to my senses? What was he talking about?_ I was not dropping this. I was going to get it out of him if it was the last thing I ever did.

Okay, well that's it for now. I'm gonna make another chapter probably tomorrow. Maybe tonight if I want to. Okay well, please review! Oh and btw Wolfberries are NOT a segment of my imagination! They're real! Look it up!


	3. Prim's Conversation with Katniss

Chapter 3! Wow. This is longest story I've ever done! I wanna say thanks to Mockingjay7789. You're my first reviewer! And thank you sooooo much! It means so much to me! You're awesome! Here's chapter 3:

Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games….. That's all.

Prim's POV

Just a few minutes ago Peeta left. I like him. He's like a big brother I've never had. And maybe one day, Katniss will come to her senses, and he'll really be my brother.

I decided to go upstairs and check on Katniss, and see if she needs anything.

I opened the door ever so slightly to see Katniss laying on her bed, starring out the window (A/N I don't know the arrangement of her room, so let's say her window is across from her bed.)

"Hi Little Duck." She said, bringing her head up. I giggled and responded with a 'quack'.

"Do you need anything?" I ask.

"Well, I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Peeta talking about? Before I woke up? I asked him and he seemed very nervous and told me he'd tell me when I came to my senses. What was that about?" She said.

_Oh Peeta. You might have done a bad thing. Katniss won't drop it until she finds out._

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about his bakery and stuff. Just talking." I say, managing a grin.

"Prim, we both know that's not true. Since when do lie to me?" Oh she's got me now.

"It is true Katniss! I don't lie to you." Although I tried my best to sound convening, I could tell she could see right through me.

"Prim, come here." I obeyed and sat next to her on her bed. She pulled me into a hug.

"You have to tell me eventually. And when you do, you know where to find me." She said, releasing me from the hug.

"I know. It's just something that you and Peeta should sit down and talk about." I say, now standing up and walking towards the door. But at the last second I mumble;

"And you need to think if it was an act or not." I really hope she didn't hear me.

I shrug it off. She probably didn't…..

Katniss' POV

I barely heard the last few words as she started leaving. _"And you need to think if it was an act or not."_

What? What does she mean? What was an act? Thinking about it, the only act I really did was love Peeta. Is that what she means? And if it was, was it an act. _No. Stop thinking like that._ I thought, mentally cursing myself. Loving Peeta was strictly for the games. And Gale. I don't even know where I am with Gale. But even if this was what Prim meant, I still needed more information.

And I know the exact source for that info.

Wow. Two chapters in one day. I'm on fire! I'm the girl on fire! I wish….. Phew! 10PM already! I'm pooped. I rode my bike and skateboard today and boy did I tucker me out. Btw, totally unrelated to HG, have you heard the song Boston by Augustana? It's an amazing song. LISTEN TO IT! Okay, well till next time, later tributes!


	4. Katniss' Conversation with Haymitch

Sup. Chapter 4! Whoop whoop! I intend to update each day, BUT in case you haven't noticed, I really haven't done that. SUPER SORRY! But with school and skateboarding and of course video game time (Lol) I don't have much time. People, PLEASE review! I'm working my butt off! As I mentioned, I barely have time! So REVIEW to show some love! You want me to continue, right? Okay, chappy time.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hunger Games. If I did, the lead character would be named Julia, and she would marry Peeta.

Katniss' POV

Even though my mother said I had to stay in bed, nothing was stopping me. I grabbed my crutches, and snuck downstairs.

I didn't see anyone so I quickly shuffled across the foyer. Just as I reached my hand out for the doorknob, I heard a hiss behind me.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" I whisper-yelled at the hideous cat.

I slowly open the door and walked out.

_Freedom_ I thought. Although, my impermanent free will is not amounting to anything virtuous.

I stagger across the Victor's Village.

As soon as I rammed the door open, I alcohol hit me like a load of bricks. And there lay Haymitch, as always, with white wine in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Haymitch." I said shaking him.

After a few minutes of shaking him, I realized I was gonna have to result to water.

So I filled up a pitcher and poured it on his head, and stepped back, watching for the impact.

"Wha? What's going on?" He slurred, hurling the knife around.

"Haymitch, I need to talk to you. Prim and Peeta were talking and they won't tell me what they were talking about. And when I asked Peeta, he said he'd tell me when I came to my senses. And Prim, she said I should think if it was an act or not. No one will tell me anything!" By I end, my voice was raised.

And instead of an answer, he bursted out laugh! It was either very funny for some reason, or he was laughing because he was drunk. Well, he was drunk anyway.

"Oh! Oh that's rich! You really are clueless, aren't ya!" Okay, now I was getting mad.

"What are you talking about?" I said, furious.

Haymitch tried to maintain a more serious face, but still had slight difficulties.

"They're all wondering when you're going admit your love for the boy. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking the same thing." He then rubbed his chin, as if in deep thought.

Love for Peeta? I thought I made it clear that it was for the games. Oh, that's sounded mean. I'm a jerk for breaking his heart and spirit. And he's one of the only people who understands me. And after what I did to him, he was so forgiving. Yup, I'm a terrible person.

_I don't love Peeta._ I tell myself. _It was a relationship made up by the Capitol. If I did love really love him, then that would mean that the Capitol will have won._ Then it hits me. My love for Peeta (Or possible love) has been blinded by my hatred towards the Capitol. But the Capitol didn't make Peeta love me. He's loved me since the beginning. He's always been sweet and understanding. So do I love him? No, I don't. I like him as a friend, but lover? Yet then again kissing him in the cave was wonderful. I'll have to look into this. Ha, imagine Peeta had to go through all of this heartbreak just for me to tell him I love him. What a scene that would be.

Haymitch interrupted my thoughts when he cleared his throat.

"You okay there? You seemed to spaced out. Thinking 'bout the boy?" He slurred along with a laugh.

"Go. Go meet up with him and tell him you love him and get all kissy kissy." He impersonated a kissing noise.

"Haymitch, why would I do that? This whole trip has been a waste of time."

"Okay girl. Keep telling me that. I know what's going on. I know you." He stood up, trying to make him seem serious, but failed by falling to the floorboards with a thud.

I grinned by him fail, and stepped over him and left for home.

_I have to talk to Peeta. _

But what will you say? Say it was a mistake?

_I don't know! I just have to talk to him._

No you don't.

_Stupid voice_. I thought as I limped back to the house. Yup I'm gonna talk to Peeta. But the main question is, what am I gonna say?

Okay, done for now. I tried to make it longer like Mockingjay99 requested. Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I had a SUPER tough time writing this. Totally un-Hunger Games related, but do you know the song I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction? If you don't, you should. Okay, REVIEW PLEASE! You'll get cookies Peeta made if you do! Oh and I might be putting a new HG story up soon. So look out for it.


	5. The Final Conversation

I SUCK! All together now! It's been freaking forever since I've updated. I've been focusing of my other story With Lives Switched. And I had some hunch that no one really read this story so if I didn't update, no one would mind. I WAS WRONG AND I'M SORRY! SORRY! I SUCK! (But in my defense, I was planning to make this story a one shot. Didn't really plan to make it a whole story.)

Disclaimer- The crappyest author of all time does not own Hunger Games.

**Katniss's POV**

I limp into my house, trying to sneak back into my room. Unfortunately, I don't think my absence went unseen.

"-not there! Can you let us know if you find her?" My mom says frantically into the phone.

"Mom?" I say, presenting myself.

"Katniss!" She sighs in relief.

"Never mind, Peeta. She here. Okay, thanks." She says into the phone, hanging up.

"Where were you?" She shrieks, helping me up the stairs.

"I just went to see Haymitch." I say, not going into detail.

"You should not have left! You're on bed rest!" She lectures me, as I crawl back into my bed.

"Mom, I'm fine." I try to reassure her. She looks at me with a look of disapproval, and then shakes her head and leaves.

I consider the turn of events today. It's bad enough that I have to pretend to love Peeta, now everyone I know thinks I really love him? I might, but it might be the way I love Prim. And what about Gale? I can't even bare to think about that. I'll need to talk to Peeta now, whether I like it or not.

"Mom?" I shout for her. Abruptly and bursts into my room.

"What sweetie? Does your leg hurt? Do you need some more water? Maybe you should-"

"Mom! I'm fine. Can you just call Peeta and tell him to come over?" I ask.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, of course." She says, exiting the room. In a matter of five minutes, Peeta came barging into my room.

"Are you okay, Katniss? Your mom told me to come right over and-"

"I'm fine! Will everyone quit assuming the worst?" I say, cutting him off.

He nods silently, and takes a seat next to my bed.

"What do you need?" He asks me, taking my hand.

I'm about to say something, until I realize there's not much I can say. I rack my brain trying to come up with something, and then it hits me. It's dangerous, and very unlike me, but it's worth a shot.

"Peeta, can you come here?" I ask, patting a spot on my bed. He nods once again and does as I ask.

I look into those gorgeous blue eyes and immediately melt. I being to think _how can I not love him?_

I begin to lean in as he does the same. Suddenly, our lips touch and I feel a spark. I rack my fingers in his hair, and I start to feel that hunger that I had in the cave. All too soon, be pulls away. He leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you." He says.

I close my eyes and prepare to tell him something I said I'd never do.

"I love you, too."

A/N THE END! Sorry it's a sucky ending, but I WAS GONNA MAKE IT ONLY A ONE-SHOT! CUT ME SOME SLACK! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and added it their favorites. I feel like this isn't my best story, but I really appreciate it. Thanks to- Mockingjay7789, Mockingjay99, KatnissWriter, Wyoming'stheplace101, Kat8100, SockMonkie, the Hunger Games commercial that came on from my mom's T.V. that was the first one I've seen since the movie, the songs Born This Way by Lady GaGa and Light of the World by Glee that I kept on a loop, and my toast that I'm eating at 10:30 at night. (Decided to throw that in there)

And I'd like to flip off- my dog, Millie, who wanted me to pet her while I was writing this, my Grand Theft Auto game that kept distracting me, the dogs in my neighborhood that wouldn't stop barking, and lack of romance creativity that I have. :)


End file.
